User talk:Nikon23/Archive 1
Sup Hello I am the Founder of Simpsons Fanon and of Futurama Fanon. I woud like to welcome you to this site! So Welcome! I am new so if you want, you also welcome me like I welcome you! Oh and can you please do your user page please! Young Piece 15:39, 10 February 2009 (UTC) It's been a awhile since I've been on here, but I'm finally back to continue to work on Dragon Ball SF and Pre-Dragon Ball.--Nikon23 05:35, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Nikon23 No offense or anything, but I think it is kind of ridiculous to add to the power of the characters. Super Saiyan 5 is fine (because I've seen it elsewhere) but Super Saiyan 6 as well as second great golden ape kind of pushes it. Like I said, I'm not trying to be mean, I'm just telling you what I think. Hyper Zergling 03:49, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Okay but this is my take on the transformation, I didn't want to be like everyone else.--Nikon23 03:03, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Nikon23 December 14th 10:02 Oh, okay. But yeah, I'm not asking you to change what you've made, just letting you know that I think it's a little "too much." Hyper Zergling 13:07, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I don't think I might use Super Saiyan 6 in my Dragon Ball SF manga, I was going to use it in my sequel manga Dragon Ball GF in the near future. My prequel to Dragon Ball called Pre-Dragon Ball is what I'm focusing on right now. It's kinda hard trying to pull all of this off without help. -- 00:01, December 18, 2009 (UTC)December 17 2009, Nikon23 Can somebody tell why does my work to my fan fiction keeps getting erased or taken over by someone else, I thought this was where we could post our fan fiction, not be made fun of. --Nikon23 00:46, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Characters Hey I can see that you have some characters listed on your character articles that don't have articles yet. They are Seta (Goku's mom), Ox-Queen and Rasin (Goku's grandfather). Can you please make them I would like to know your story behind these characters - SuperTiencha 04:58, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Working on them right now, don't worry. Nikon23 19:48, May 23, 2010 (UTC) When are you going to create Dragonball GF? 10:39, July 2, 2010 (UTC) anonymous user Androids same numbers and different character designs. LOL!!! Your Androids are Dragonball SF Android #22 (Nikon23) Android #23 (Nikon23) Android #24 (Nikon23) *** Android #25 (Nikon23) *** Android #26 (Nikon23) *** Android #27 (Nikon23) *** My own Androids are: Dragonball Extreme *Android 24 (Zhane) *** *Android 25 (Maki) *** *Android 26 *** *Android 27 *** *Android 28 (Haruko) *Android 29 *Android 30 Message by: RFyle11 I never realized LOL! Nikon23 14:19, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Goten (DBSF) I have fixed your property tag on Goten (DBSF). Hope you don't mind. Ball SA}} NomadMusikBall KP}} Alt. Account 20:05, November 1, 2010 (UTC) thank you Nikon23 00:41, December 21, 2010 (UTC) EDIT: BTW, congrats on 1,000 edits. Ball SA}} NomadMusikBall KP}} Alt. Account 20:07, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Dragon Ball SF It's basically to put it in a simple term unfinished business from the Dragon Ball GT and more, it will focus on the Z Fighters, old and new generation, new villians, frieza's race and rivals and more. i'm working on the website as we speak to put nthe fan magna up on.Nikon23 18:32, January 10, 2011 (UTC) WHat is it called Hi Hello! Mr. Gelatin Man 07:34, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Can you please put more information on the Yincha page Can you make a picture for my character Kid Kai (DBXD)?Shino aburame28 01:47, March 22, 2011 (UTC) i put up a picture for kid Kai(DBXD) if you like Nikon23 18:43, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey there! A little info. If Piccolo, Kami, and King Piccolo were to fuse, they would once again become the Unnamed Namekian! I hate to say that, but I just visited his page and noticed that. I don't like to be much of a bother x[ LegendaryKrillin 21:21, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey can some of us some of your ideas and characters for an edit. Dragon Ball What if... Hey man, I am doing a project called Dragon Ball What if... and I wanted to ask you if you wanted to help? If you decide to help just leave me a message- ExtremeSSJ4 04:52, March 31, 2011 (UTC) I'll be happy to join.Nikon23 18:42, April 4, 2011 (UTC) You are now part of the Dragon Ball What if... team! ExtremeSSJ4 03:58, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Want to do the episode "Buu's Destruction (Dragon Ball What if...)"? ExtremeSSJ4 00:59, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey I love how you made a character called Nikon, Nikon23. :) Great job :). 04:04, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, Nikon23 18:38, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Majin Piccolo Hey man, want to write the episode Majin Piccolo? if you do then leave me a message in my Talk Page if you don't want to then just tell me- EXSSJ4 so have you decided? ExtremeSSJ4 05:51, April 13, 2011 (UTC) About your pic. I used a picture that you uploaded on my fanfiction. Now, this was before I knew about the rule expressing that permission is required for usage of any pictures you post on your page. Is it okay if i use it? It is a picture of an angry Chichi (which may I tell you fits perfectly into the fic ^____^) AkurnaSkulblaka 03:55, April 8, 2011 (UTC) sure be my guess to it Nikon23 23:09, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Dragon Ball What If Team If you have any questions or anything, go to the Dragon Ball What If Team talk page, click here ExtremeSSJ4 04:17, April 11, 2011 (UTC) can i have your website so i can read your comics will you help me with my dragonball reborn i'm trying to get as much help i can get WEBSITE : can you post your website of dragonball sf can you joint my dragonball reborn team im goku259 Rasen Hello there. Just letting you know that, per a new rule, you have two weeks to add some genuine content to your page before it will be deleted. This is only done so that our wiki is not litered with empty pages. So please, if you can, start working on that. Thank you. -KidVegeta Future Trunks (Nikon23) Hello there. Just letting you know that, per a new rule, you have two weeks to add some genuine content to your page before it will be deleted. This is only done so that our wiki is not litered with empty pages. So please, if you can, start working on that. Thank you. -KidVegeta Rasen Hello there. Just letting you know that, per a new rule, you have two weeks to add some genuine content to your page before it will be deleted. This is only done so that our wiki is not litered with empty pages. So please, if you can, start working on that. Thank you. -KidVegeta Sora Drawings Hello Nikon-san. My name is Nimbus.69. I've seen your drawings and I admit, I'm very impressed. I was hoping you could draw me some pictures if you would please. WE GOIN 69 thank u, and sure when i get some free timeNikon23 02:58, December 28, 2011 (UTC) can you please reply on my talk page? that way i know you replied. and thanks so much! (my sig here no work, so just use the one up there) thank you hyper zergling. much respect to youNikon23 00:13, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Matter Of Urgency i luv teh ravens yo message back yo Black n Purple! Nikon23 21:49, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Yo Just be more careful with your grammar. Not saying anything negative, but some grammatical edits will make you look more polished and professional. Cheers :) Senjuto 16:13, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Hey i'm Megamman12345 i've been seeing you around and just stopped to to say hey youur drawings are very good and i hope your DBSF and DBGF turn into a sucess. Like goku says "Until we meet again." thanks Nikon23 01:44, January 18, 2012 (UTC) sureNikon23 23:59, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Thank you so much! I may or may not put this on the wiki, but credit will be given, nonetheless. I might ask for more pics in the future, but until now, it's just going to stay here. Hope SF is a success! -The Satisfied Zeon1 Superjared 22:14, March 6, 2012 (UTC)Hey could u do some drawings for me? I have nothing but respect for your work here on this site. P.S. I wish I could draw for my series but I couldn't draw to save my life. As a matter of fact the other day when I was drawing a character for AZ and a 2nd Grader on the bus laughed at me and said my drawing was a disgrace to art. Getting to the point, I would really appreciate it if you could do this for me. Superjared 22:14, March 6, 2012 (UTC) never let anyone stop from from achieving your dream. if you want to draw, then keep practicing and you'll get better. i started drawing when i was in pre k in elementary school. Nikon23 17:22, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Admin To be an admin, generally the user is active, mature, has a grasp on coherency, and of course possesses adequate spelling and grammar skills. Why exactly do you want to be an admin, though? I mean, what would you do as one? -KidVegeta :i'm also on this wikipedia everyday, this is one of my favorite things to do. i just want to help to continue to improve this fanon wiki. Nikon23 17:00, April 26, 2012 (UTC) ::How would you improve the Wiki? ~''Hyper Zergling'' 17:14, April 26, 2012 (UTC) :::i just wanted to try and make a difference, i feel like i'm in school again, i didn't think it's was going to be turned into a discussion. what do i have to do to prove myself? ::::Basically, we're wondering what specifically you would do to change the wiki. -KidVegeta ::::i just want to help out, i think the Dragon Ball series is one of the best animes and magna ever created. i don't know how to explain it. i'm willing to become a pupil. Nikon23 18:48, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Dragon Ball: Raging Blast DLC ok i wil thanks Nikon23 19:47, July 1, 2012 (UTC) dude awesome gohan article it's cool Character help Hello I started a fanfiction and I want to make characters of my own but I don't know how. I saw that you uploaded a picture of a non-canon character called geki and I was hoping if you could help me make a character. Zendarmanitan (talk) 18:07, January 6, 2013 (UTC)zendarmanitan Re: Queen Frost my bad, my computer had a virus. i type her biography but it didn't show up after i published it to the fanon wikiNikon23 02:47, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Request Page Sure. Super Saiyan 7 Somebody | talk Question about SF Hey, this is ManInTheMask1000 from YouTube. I asked if my fan character could be part of Dragon Ball SF. Is it okay that such happens, and can I make him a design? sure you can design him. and i add him into the story. but hurry i'm almost finish writing Dragon Ball SF and i don't want to leave your character out of the picture. Nikon23 05:34, May 22, 2013 (UTC) TempestVortex (talk) 18:38, May 21, 2013 (UTC) We need to talk. About promotion of SF. Actually I have a few things to talk about. Adult Pan I know that design from anywhere. It's my friend Lia's from deviantART, and I don't think she ever gave you permission to use it. Her username is liaartemisa by the way. I'm just concerned that's all. the Teenager Design of Pan, i designed it i started this Fan Magan in 2003 and still have my original copies in 2013.Nikon23 04:08, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Speaking of deviantART That's a great site to promote the manga. You ever hear of Dragon Ball New Age? Malik hosts it on deviantART! Also, I host my art there too. I'm sure it'll bring in a good amount of followers too. The site is www.deviantart.com. Mini-Critique on the manga Nothing personal, really. I just think that there is way too many facial panels. Sometimes it is good to focus on the person AND the background. Even if they aren't fighting. Future Pan Really? Why use Universe 16 Pan from Dragon Ball Multiverse? Besides, many counterparts have similar ages. In theory, Future Videl and Gohan could've been married before Gohan died, and Videl could've been pregnant with Pan. I know there is no proof of that in Shin Budokai: Another Road, but I know that the year Pan was born WAS the year Future Gohan dies. for the time being i'm using that design for Future Pan until i get around to making my own design. Nikon23 04:08, May 23, 2013 (UTC) i havent even to become to write my fan fiction on Future Pan. i dont consider a vedio game canon to my fan fiction nor do i consider it canon to the Magna or Anime. Nikon23 04:08, May 23, 2013 (UTC) and Future Pan was born much later in Future Trunks Timeline in my story. during the 25th World tournament, Future gohan is allowed to come back to earth to compete. Future Gohan and Future Videl meet here and start to take a slight liking to one another. the majin Buu incident occurs. Future Gohan breaks the Z Sword, and becomes Ultimate Future Gohan and gains a new life from Future Old Kai. after the defeat of Future Kid Buu, Future Gohan and Future Videl are married and Future Pan is born and etc.Nikon23 04:08, May 23, 2013 (UTC) To answer your question about my character His name is Sunto Hatchilock. Question about Janet Can I make her Adult design? TempestVortex (talk) 15:37, May 22, 2013 (UTC) sure Nikon23 03:57, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Just some updates. I finished Teenage Sunto's design, and am to work on his Adult self. I got something interesting for Janet. Speaking of whom, I made her page if you don't mind. Lastly, I made their first child, Nate Hatchilock. I ask of you to make a picture of Teenage Janet for her infobox if that's okay. That's all. TempestVortex (talk) 15:27, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Big question WHAT HAPPENED TO JANET'S PAGE!? TempestVortex (talk) 15:37, June 4, 2013 (UTC) There's a problem with on terms of canon level. how is your character a Saiyan? it doesn't fit in to the Fan Magna of Dragon ball SF that i written with the intent to respect the canon level. i dont understand how this character is Saiyan. the only Saiyans that apeear in Dragon Ball SF that are pure blooded Saiyans, are Goku, Vegeta and Tarble. the other saiyans such as Nikon and Mass are pure blooded Saiyans as well, but if you read there page they fit within the Canon level even though it's only fan magna. even my version of Turles fits within Canon level wise. and Janet isnt realy much of major character thoughout Dragon Ball SF. in a way she was just a minor character that were a classmate introduce in the early part of Dragon Ball SF, in way similar to Gohan's classmate in Dragon Ball Z, like Erasa and Sharpener. i just dont like loopholes in the story that doesn't make since to me. it creates a plothole. Nikon23 01:48, June 5, 2013 (UTC) I understand, but I should let you nkow that Sunto recieved his Saiyan genes by Blood Transfusion. As in when his dad collected a sample of Goku's blood which he lost from a fight Sunto's dad saw a long time ago (Sunto's dad knows Bulma by the way), the sample was injected into Sunto's blood stream, and the genes carried in Goku's blood changed Sunto's genetic makeup from 100% Human to 1/2 Human-1/2 Saiyan. It's simple as that. TempestVortex (talk) 11:57, June 5, 2013 (UTC) It Goes On Your Hall Of Fame Description If You Do It Again Nikon, it's manga, not magna. -KidVegeta (talk) oops, i didn't relized mispell the word. next time i just say comic instead. Nikon23 02:05, June 5, 2013 (UTC) You've misspelled it like 1000 times. -KidVegeta (talk) ok... nobody's perfect we all make mistakes. Nikon23 02:13, June 5, 2013 (UTC) 1000 times is quite ridiculous. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 14:45, June 5, 2013 (UTC) It is really ridiculous and you tend to not spellcheck as you start sentences with lower case letters. --Senjuto 01:07, August 10, 2013 (UTC) A Request DAAAAWWWW! You mentioned my name on your profile page! Thank you! :D I was wondering if you could draw my SF Teenage Sunto just so I can see how it looks when you draw it? TempestVortex (talk) 14:51, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the picture. (Chiaotzulover (talk) 13:47, June 15, 2013 (UTC)) Suno's design in Nikon23 Manga: This is Sunto as a Kid and Teen in Dragon Ball SF & Dragon Ball GF Nikon23 21:49, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Question Are you a Super Saiyan God because I saw you had gold teeth and born with them yeah? huh? LMAO Nikon23 08:37, June 20, 2013 (UTC) My Question Is there anything wrong with Sunto being a Saiyan? I was just curious of your opinion due to one of my previous messages. I mean, I can have someone remove his genetics magically or something like that during the time gap if it makes you feel comfortable. I must remind you though that he did make a wish to let him go Super Saiyan even without the genetics when he first removed them, if you get what I mean. Also, could you perhaps make a Sunto DBSF page separate to his main page? TempestVortex (talk) 16:13, June 20, 2013 (UTC) i just came up with a idea for your character. i'm going to use Sunto in Dragon Ball GF. he can be the son of Tarble and Gure. that way he can be part Saiyan. Nikon23 19:55, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Would it bother you to make a colored full-body drawing of Redder? I just want to see what he would look like in your style, and it's always nice when different authors/artists do their own take on a character(s). The Prince of Pirates, Fool! 19:47, June 20, 2013 (UTC) sure i''l drawmy version of redder and Sunto today and then post it here. Nikon23 19:55, June 20, 2013 (UTC)'' Okay, thanks. The Prince of Pirates, Fool! 02:47, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Interesting... I like it! Tarble and Gure's son! That sounds so cute! I wasn't too sure about this at first, but I don't mind now that I think about it. I do have one problem though. I'd prefer he's born at his normal birth year. I mean, come on! Year 810?! That's something my followers may find wierd. You see, I did change his history once, but never did I go too far with the birth year. Is there any way it could still be Age 780? TempestVortex (talk) 01:03, June 21, 2013 (UTC) the reason why i picked this age, was because at this point i'm almost finishing writing Dragon Ball SF, and i wanted to use Sunto as one of the new Z Fighters of the new generation. think of how Pan appeared towards the end of Dragon Ball Z as a minor character , and then a much larger role in Dragon Ball GT. i kinda of want him to be around the same age as Buu (Majuub's Son), and one year older than Gochi and Kira. Nikon23 01:21, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Just a tiny favor. Sunto needs a love interest. His normal history shows him dating Janet, but that just isn't going to happen at this point. ^^; Would it bother you if I asked you to make a Pan Jr? It's the second best thing compared to Pan, so therefore I ask for a Pan Jr., daughter of Gail and Pan. I just would think of such fitting this version of Sunto best. TempestVortex (talk) 23:56, June 21, 2013 (UTC) I didn't want to reveal any details yet about Dragon Ball GF cause i'm just about finishe writeing the last chapters of Dragon Ball SF. i give one any for now, in Dragon Ball GF, Sunto develops a crush on Gochi (who is the daughter of Gochan and his wife, who is Goku's youngest Son, that first appears in Dragon Ball SF) while their fighting together Goku and their friends against the Arcosians on Planet Cold in the Cold Legion Saga. Nikon23 04:13, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Are you 100% on Gochi, as in is she gonna be his wife? I'm just curious. TempestVortex (talk) 21:37, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Plagiarism Spelling Nikon, I mean no disrespect, but many of us keep seeing spelling errors in every one of your articles. Do you at least proofread and or spellcheck before posting. You're about a year younger than me, but yet I am seeing so many spelling, and grammatical errors that make many cringe. You tend to start sentences with lower-cased letters, which is taught when in elementary school. Also, you tend to capitalize words in the wrong parts of a sentence, (example; Reincarnation and Son, Ark Jr). I don't like to keep pointing this out so much, but you keep making these basic mistakes over and over again. I strongly suggest reading the articles at the Dragon Ball Wiki and other sites (non-fanon ones) and see how the authors format their articles. Start trying to improve your articles and make them polished. Good luck! :) --Senjuto 22:29, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Spellcheck Nikon, you really need to be more careful with your spelling and grammar. Every article you have posted have errors in it. Some errors are misspelling commonly used words, unnecessarily capitalizing words, and punctuation. I strongly suggest you do a spellcheck before posting. The errors really bring down the articles. And it gets really tedious in correcting the errors. Be more careful in the future. Cheers. --Senjuto 14:20, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Article of the Month thanks -Nikon23 8/5/2014 I thought he was Legendary Super Saiyan 3 since his hair looks different in the form, but it could be for other reasons. I don't know that there is a difference between his legendary Super Saiyan 3 and the normal Super Saiyan 3 aside from appearance. -KidVegeta (talk) Article of the Month Congrats on the article of the month! You now have four wins, which is tied for second all time. That's impressive, Nikon buddy! -KidVegeta (talk) he was wondering if you wanted to build a charater/ series with me hmu if you are interested Glad you like it. I think it's the best one we've ever had. -KidVegeta (talk) Fanon Canon , User:Yami444 |text=Hey you should join the Fanon Canon collab }} 2014 Awards Congratulations! You have won an official 2014 Dragon Ball Fanon Wiki award! Click here to see which of your pages won! -KidVegeta (talk) thanks Nikon23 07:35, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Your Blogs no reason, i just wanted to start fresh on the blogs Nikon23 06:21, January 13, 2015 (UTC) thanks Nikon23 06:31, January 13, 2015 (UTC) Hehe I like your style, do more bios of what if characters :) drawings i drew everything my self, more of my stuff is on Daiventart Nikon23 17:01, October 13, 2015 (UTC)